


words on the wall

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, that friendship turned into romance thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "should i write those three words on your bedroom wall to remind you every morning?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initially published on asianfanfics.com under the same title on 19 January 2017. Apologies for mistakes and errors.  
> This story also contains lyrics from Singin' in the Rain, performed by Gene Kelly (1952).

_**spring 365 days ago was**_ two words rolling smoothly from his tongue, telling me, “i know.”

the soft pink petals of cherry blossom tree that grew in front of his dorm were dancing with the wind’s invisible hands. a silent music surrounded us, creating a barrier that kept the moment—a moment when i saw no pink but sparkling light brown inside his eyes—undisrupted from the rests of the world.

on his cheek, my eyes quickly spotted the same pink-colored speck i immediately brushed away with the tip of my forefinger. i always knew how i was always full of envy, but never once in my life had i ever imagined that a cherry blossom petal would become the object of my jealousy;

_will i ever get a chance to feel the warmth of his against my touch, just like how this delicate petal got so lucky to land on his face?_

the brown felt even warmer the closer i got to him; it tickled me from my fingertip, spreading throughout my veins and rushing towards the invisible spot hidden beneath the layers of skin and muscle behind the left of my chest. there was a slight pang that hitched my breath.

i was weak before him… i _always_ was: for i knew since forever that i had surrendered the only heart i had only to him; it was a fragile heart, but it meant a lot to me.

“i love you,” the words were as hushed as how they were before, as if i was trying to keep it a secret from the world.

and after he smiled his radiant smile… the one that tugged the tips of his lips upwards to form his signature cat-like smile… he still gave me the same words as quiet as mine:

“i know.”

 

*

 

summer 254 days before was the music i heard in every droplet of rain that fell on the concrete pavement.

the sight we were savoring through the glass window in silence was bleak and gray—even the colorful umbrellas the passers-by were holding didn’t manage to hide the fact that it was such a gloomy view to behold. but the comforting smell of coffee inside two porcelain cups—each was inside our hands—was enough to make us feel better.

 _at least_ , i thought to myself with my eyes observing the thick gray clouds looming above the rests of the world, _we’re safe here. and dry._

the soft foam from my caramel macchiato touched my upper lip when i heard that sound. it didn’t take long for me to find where it came from, for it was nobody other than the guy who was sitting across the table between us. unlike me, he was staring through the window with the familiar warmth beaming from his bright brown orbs. the low voice was seeping from his smiling lips, humming a song i would never mistake as something else.

as i gulped my coffee, i knew the warmness hugging me with its unseen arms didn’t come from the drink i had.

he stopped humming once his eyes met mine, yet the silence didn’t linger long enough for the endearingly soft laugh that escaped from his cat-like smile filled it at once. and the next split second was the electrifying sensation coming from the tips of his fingers brushing lightly against my upper lip.

to me, he teased, “foam.” a smirk was carved on his face, creating creases hanging on the outer corners of his brown eyes.

my heart missed one beat.

“let’s go,” said him, raising his body off the chair and abandoning his unfinished cup of frappuccino on the table. “the rain’s about to end.”

the trickling sound greeted us once the door opened and the chill hit my face as i walked out from starbucks. each droplet of rain damped my hair; yet all the discomfort soon vanished into thin air once the familiar song was sung in a familiar voice;

> _i'm singing in the rain,_  
>  _just singing in the rain_  
>  _what a glorious feeling,_  
>  _i'm happy again_

 i turned my head, unable to keep my eyes off of him. his radiance soon shooed the dull, damp, and bleak sight away; my eyes captured the liptail, pulled upwards, as his face showed nothing but joy with every drop of rain touching his skin.

> _i'm laughing at clouds,_  
>  _so dark up above_  
>  _the sun’s in my heart…_

“i love you,” i told him and joined his singing in silence: 

> … _and i'm ready for love_ 1

 

*

 

fall 150 days before was the colors i discovered beneath the fiery sunset.

he was standing there, motionlessly, in front of my apartment door. his white strands—the product from intense bleaching and toning—captured the pink sky with spreads and splashes of vibrant red and burning amber. maybe it was the scorching red orb of light—burning the brightest before the darkness reunited with the horizon—he was staring at, or maybe it was the nothingness floating in the air, trying to keep his secret thoughts about the world revolving around him.

but it was the warm yellow flicker inside his eyes; spreading on his cheeks was the tint of red rose; his lips were dyed in lavender and fuchsia; with a thin line of silver drawing the smile. yet i knew—i _always_ knew—that his heart… it was gold. the brightest, shiniest gold.

my head was filled with white, and it soon turned into ivory once i had his earthy brown-dyed hand in mine. i found myself locked in a room of sapphire blue when our fingers interlaced.

“i love you.”

colorless, they were,

but all the shades i discovered in him were bleeding into mine;

             those words _and i_ immediately burst into colors when our lips met.

 

*

 

winter 71 days earlier was the scent of oak moss, citrus, and patchouli.

i brought my muffler closer to my face, breathing in the scent it oozed—it was his;

the door opened and the roasted, woody hint with fresh lemon whiff greeted me along with the cat-like smile;

there was the subtle sweetness of minty aroma in the warmth exuded even in every small movement he made;

i wrote the words on the white snow-covered ground, as white has his hair:

            “i love you,”

and his scent wrapped me in the warmest hug i had ever had.

 

*

 

“i love you too,” whispered him in his dulcet, forest green voice; the air i breathed in was tempered oak moss-scented.

spring was one night away.

 

*

 

next spring was the words on the wall.

our erratic heartbeat was resisting the urge to explode and the puffed breathing was still the only one painting the silence engulfing us since the past few minutes. my bare chest was moving up and down along with the air i breathed in and out of my mouth.

his aroma entered my system; it was intoxicating me even more with the taste of his salty sweat melting into my taste buds. i took a long breath, taking his unashamedly carnal scent before the distance grew between us as i rolled myself sideways.

“w— _hy,_ ” i cleared my throat; voice was still raspy from the songs we sang for hours before. “why? why now?”

a palm, pressed gently against my beating chest, was the only answer i got for the following few moments—the hand soon found its place in mine, interlocked in a wordless promise. i could feel the hot air on half of my face as he brought himself closer towards me, before it finally turned into the same four words,

“because i love you too.” maybe five words. “i love you.” maybe three.

the perimeter of my sight found him, his sheepish silver smile, and the same sparks of yellow inside his light brown eyes. “bu—”

“why’re you so stubborn? you've heard me.”

i blinked; the view didn’t change and his fingers were still latched onto mine.

“i'm sorry for taking quite a while.”

it was the invisible spot hidden behind the left of my chest that was stuttering with the sight of his fluttering long lashes, partly hidden behind the white-colored curtain of his messy hair scattered across his forehead.

“should i write those three words on your bedroom wall to remind you every morning?”

“what are you going to write?” pulling him even closer towards me, it felt like our glued chests were merging as one. “'you’re a fool’?”

he turned into a small fit of giggle when i planted a peck on the tip of his nose; it was like seeing a firework in the night sky. “good idea,” he murmured his words in soothing icy blue, “i don’t mind falling for a fool anyway.”

the sparkles flickered the brightest before i saw the lids finally kept the light brown orbs hidden. his warm breath felt soft against my chest as he huddled up. my muffled words were vibrating through his soft white hair, telling him, “then be the first one i see every morning.”

 

**E N D**

 

* * *

 

 

1 _Singin' in the Rain_ from the motion picture _Singin' in the Rain_ (1952), performed by Gene Kelly.

 

 


End file.
